Un instant avec Servilus
by Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath
Summary: Pendant la septième année de Severus et la sixième de Lily. Il l'a toujours aimé, elle le considère comme son meilleur ami. Petit OS sur ce "couple" mais j'ai changé la personnalité de Severus... un peu.


Tout appartient à JKR, bien évidemment.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis quelques minutes dans le château. Les rares personnes qui sillonnaient les couloirs étaient les préfets. La bibliothèque était presque vide. Seule une personne y était encore à tourner les pages d'un vieux manuscrit. La jeune préfète de Gryffondor, Lily Evans. D'accord, le couvre-feu était passé, d'accord, ce n'était pas son jour de ronde mais la jeune fille n'avait pas vu le temps passé, elle était là depuis quelques heures. Lily posa son regard sur sa montre et remarqua avec stupéfaction que le repas était largement fini et qu'elle n'était pas sensée être là. Elle se leva et commença à ranger les trois piles de dizaines de livres qui étaient entassées sur sa table. Une fois le dernier livre à sa place ordinaire, la jeune fille remarqua que quelqu'un était entré et que cette personne la regardait. Lily tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir son meilleur ami qui y était adossé.

« -Severus.

-Lily. »

Bien qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis longtemps, ils étaient incapables de s'appeler autrement que par leurs prénoms. Le Serpentard, qui était Préfet en Chef, s'avança vers la Lionne et lui sourit.

« -Etrange de ne pas te voir avec Potter.

-Etrange de ne pas de voir avec ta bande de groupies. » Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Severus laissa échapper un rire et un rictus se posa sur ses lèvres.

« -Comment vas-tu ? »

Lily soupira et tira une chaise.

« -Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi. »

Severus s'assit en face d'elle et lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir entourer des filles de Serpentard qui le suivait partout. Autant que lui n'aimait pas la voir en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait beaucoup être entouré de groupies, mais d'un côté, c'était amusant.

« -C'est vrai que Potter ne t'accompagne jamais ici, ce lieu est trop savant pour lui. Dit Severus avec un autre rictus.

-Sev' !

-Oh ! Pardon. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, je suis désolée, mais je suis fatiguée, je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Sev'. »

La jeune fille se leva et s'avança pour aller faire la bise à son ami. Lui, l'attrapa par le poignet et se leva à son tour. Il se pencha sur elle t l'embrassa dans le cou. Lily le poussa et le regarda, stupéfaite. Elle remarqua que son regard avait changé. Il était remplit de désir.

« -Sev' ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-Chut ! »

Il se rapprocha d'elle encore une fois mais là il captura les lèvres de la jeune fille qui mit une main derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre se baladait dans les cheveux du serpent. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et quelques secondes après, il l'a regardait.

« -Toujours envie de partir ? »

Le jeune homme se moquait ouvertement de Lily et tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut un gémissement tandis que la rouge&or le ramenait à elle. Pendant que Severus lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, qu'elle avait la tête en arrière et qu'elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, il passa doucement, tout doucement, les mains sous le tee-shirt de Lily, lui arrachant, une fois de plus, des gémissements de plaisir. Il enleva la barrière de coton blanc et contempla la jeune fille dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps en jeans, avec juste un soutien-gorge. Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui prit le dessus en lui enlevant son t-shirt et en embrassant ses épaules. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et ils devinrent aussi impatient l'un que l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent, cette fois plus violemment pendant que le vert&argent enlevait la dernière couche de tissu qui le séparait de la poitrine de son amante d'une nuit. Il descendit le long de son cou et commença à embrasser ses seins. Lily se cambra sous les caresses de Severus. Précipitamment, elle commença à défaire la ceinture du jeune homme. Il sourit, bien qu'il soit aussi pressé qu'elle. Quelques secondes après, ils étaient tous les deux nus à se regarder, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Severus fit entré deux doigts dans l'intimité de la Lionne, ce qui la fit sursauter. Le jeune homme commença à faire de lents va et vient. Lily bougeait en rythme et s'accrochait à ses cheveux. Elle grogna de frustration quand le jeune homme se retira. Voulant lui faire autant plaisir, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit le sexe de Servilus dans sa bouche en entamant, comme lui, un lent va et vient. Au moment où il allait jouir, elle se redressa er il l'allongea sur la table où elle avait travaillé toute la soirée. Il la pénétra dans un coup sec qui lui arracha un gémissement. Ensuite, tout se passa assez vite : ils bougèrent ensemble, crièrent ensemble et allèrent à l'extase ensemble. Il tomba sur elle et juste avant qu'ils ne sombrent, Lily l'obligea à se relever. Elle voulait retourner dans la Tour Sud et Severus savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien contre ça. Une fois habillés, Lily allait s'enfuir, mais pour la dernière fois de la soirée, il la retint par le poignet.

« -Tu reviendras ?

-Sev'… je suis avec James. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme. Lily embrassa la larme, lui adressa un sourire gêné et partit.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Bon, c'est assez rapide et je ne suis pas vraiment fière de moi. C'est la première fois que j'écris du M et ça se vois.


End file.
